The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing system, a probe, a signal processing method, and a program, and particularly, to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing system, a probe, a signal processing method, and a program that are suitable for imaging an ultrasonic image.
In a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that images an ultrasonic image, beamforming for individually controlling timing (a delay amount) when each vibrator in a probe transmits or receives an ultrasonic wave to control focus positions of a transmission wave and a reception wave is performed.
In the conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, because the position of each vibrator in the probe is fixed, the delay amount to perform the beamforming is calculated previously on the basis of the position and is stored as a fixed value in a storage device of the apparatus.
Conventionally, technology for calculating a delay amount to perform beamforming on the basis of arrangement information of vibratos in a probe has been suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-31107). Conventionally, technology for connecting a plurality of probes, providing angle sensors in connection portions of the probes, calculating a relative position relation of ultrasonic images imaged using the probes on the basis of angles detected by the angle sensors, and synthesizing the ultrasonic images has been suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-137581).